bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bones and Booth
The relationship between Dr. Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth is both professional and personal. While Booth and Brennan maintain a professional relationship and friendship, there is also the beginning of a romantic tension within their relationship.Pastorek, W., "110629||0_0_,00.html Bones", Entertainment Weekly. August 30, 2006. April 7, 2007. Both denied being together when people supposed they were, it happened really often, and the other "squints" think there is something between them by hearing their strange conversation. Brennan stated she didn't understand why Booth is "needlessy protective sometime" to Agent Perrota in The Princess and the Pear and asked why people always think they have a romantic relationship when they barely touch each other, which she asked twice in The Passenger in the Oven. and Booth having coffee]].Booth is shown to be jealous of Temperance's romantic relationships in Two Bodies in the Lab and The Woman in Limbo. In The Santa in the Slush Max wants to spend Christmas with his family, so Brennan decides to ask Caroline Julian, though Booth says that she will want something in return. Caroline does indeed want something; she wants Brennan to kiss Booth on the lips for 5 steamboats (seconds), and under some mistletoe. The two kiss, and to the shock of Caroline (and themselves), the kiss lasts for 10, not 5, steamboats. Booth is known to be fiercely protective of both Brennan and his partnership with her. When questioned about functioning on his job without her, he instantly replied "I'm with Bones, all the way," in The Boy in the Shroud. When her life was in danger, he went out of his way to be with her and protect her himself. Later, when Bones was kidnapped, Booth (despite having recently barely survived a deadly blast intended for Bones, and still wounded) took part in the rescue mission to find her in Two Bodies in the Lab. Perhaps Booth's most famous example to date was when he tracked a gang leader who put a hit out on Bones and threatened the man himself, sticking a gun in the criminal's mouth and saying "If anything happens to her, I will find you and I will kill you. I won't think twice," in The Woman in the Garden. When Booth's stalker, Pam Nunan, aims a gun at Brennan, he jumps in front of her, taking the bullet. Booth and Brennan tend to spend more and more time together outside work as the series goes on, having lunch then dinner, preparing their quotes for trial together. He went with her to China and to London. In the fourth season, Brennan often goes to Booth's house. This habit actually led at one point to Brennan seeing Booth naked; she broke into his house using a hidden key and walked into his bathroom, without knocking, while Booth was in the tub reading a comic book. While talking to him she unwittingly insulted him as she usually does making him stand up in anger exposing himself to her, despite Brennan's usual cold, logical almost emotionless approach to sexuality she appeared to be slightly flustered in this instance. Booth once arrested Brennan for shooting a murderer who, despite trying to set her on fire, was unarmed at the time. Even though she was not convicted, she was still charged with a felony, which meant that her original application for a concealed weapon was denied. In the second season, she was allowed a permit. Their close friendship often leads to their contrasting personalities being pointed out. Booth is a people person who relies on inferences and bluffs to continue an investigation whereas Dr Brennan only uses facts to continue a case so much so that she will state when someone hypothesizes in the lab. References Category:Relationships